Bumblebee 2
by RheannaTheHedgdemon
Summary: Another parody of our favorite mini-bot that each coupling will interest me. Watch out for same pairings, continued chapters, or stories of our little mech. M for safty.
1. Blood

Blood

Blue optics slowly came online, his processor lulling for a few kliks. The mini-bot turned his head slightly as he felt his entire frame ache with numb pain. As his vision cleared he saw darkness all around, and in a very cramp space. Out of instinct and fear he struggled, pushing, kicking and screaming. The feelings of undying hunger in his stomach making him slam his fist into the object that cocooned him in complete darkness.

Then he felt someone touch it, the sound of his savior opening the prison to allow him out, to feel freedom upon. As the first shine of light came through he didn't hesitate to push through it with all his might and into the arms of his savior, though to the frame size he thought it was Bulkhead or Optimus but the feel of the metal was…different. "Shhh its okay…"Bumblebee froze as his optics widens at the voice, the feel of large servos upon his small delicate frame made him shiver.

Then he started shaking before he pushed away from the frame, thinking that the cramp black prison was safer then here. But the servos didn't let go. Instead they pulled him into the embrace of the dangerous 'con you hope you will never fight or at least seen. "No!" The yellow and black mini-bot screamed as he tried to push away.

"Calm down my little creation," He heard the voice, the voice that made fear crawl into his spark, "You'll strain your spark." Creation…That word ringed in Bumblebee processor but he kept fighting until he paused when his spark started to send pained signals. Whimpering he curled into the larger 'con as his receptors picked up a soft sigh. "I told you to be calm my creation…"

"I…I'm not you creation…" Bumblebee whimpered before he felt his own systems heat from shear hunger from his growling stomach. Shaking Bumblebee looked up at the tyrant's face-plate. There, swirling red optics soften as he felt one of the large servo caressed the back of his helm.

Bumblebee closed his optics and shook, the hunger in his stomach was increasing, and the feel of the larger frame only made it worst. Soon he was able to hear the spark pulse steadily from the grey frame, the rush of energon coursing through delicate wires. "It's alright my creation…"Bumblebee heard the soft whisper near his audio receptor, "It is time to feed."

"F..feed?" Bumblebee opened his optics before a gratifying, sweet scent entered his receptors. Crying out in surprise Bumblebee twitched before two sharp fangs started to come out from his upper denta. The sweet smell gotten stronger before he used his servos to grip the large 'con and bit down the neck cables.

The tyrant unleashed a soft moan and pulled the mech closer to him. The sound of sucking was clear in his audio receivers, and the warmth the other one produced was making his own tempters rise. "That's it, Bumblebee…that's it…"

After a few more suckles Bumblebee let go and lay his helm onto the large chassis. His optics a pure white and a light energon tainted glow upon his lips and fangs. The mini-bot gave a soft sigh when the hunger in his stomach was quenched. The large servo rubbed his back before the moment caught up.

Quickly pushing away from the larger mech when all his strength was back; Bumblebee back pressed up the wall at the end of the berth they sat upon. Megatron looked a bit confused by the action and moved a bit closer to the yellow and black mech, out stretching his arms.

"S-stay away!" Bumblebee shouted as he coward, the touch of the large servo and curve of the digits snaking up his frame. The tyrant hushed him and brought him closer to his grey frame, telling his new creation to be calm or that he will take care of him. "W…what did you do to me?" Bumblebee mumbled as tears reached his optics.

"I made you better my lovely creation…"Megatron whispered. The tyrant moved the smaller mech so he sees his grey face-plate. Large digits touching the younger face-plate and smiled at the sight of the fangs, "Five earth months you have been forming in that little pod as my energon surged through you…for a while I thought you have ceased." Megatron said as he smiled; showing sharp long fangs.

Bumblebee gasped at such claim, he than struggled to get free, to go back to his friends. Megatron kept a hold on him and brought him closer so he rubbed the large fangs upon the small neck. This only added the fear and made Bumblebee shiver. Then they bit down onto his metal, making the yellow and black mech panic. Slowly, it started to feel pleasant, his entire frame warming at the sensation of being drain. Bumblebee let out a soft moan and gripped the shoulders of the tyrant, the sensation driving his core to unfathomable levels.

The heat coursing throw his own frame soon added to the other, his fangs in full view between parted derma. Then the tyrant let his neck go and licked the wound to get the last droplets of energon that covered it. Bumblebee processor lulled again, the pleasant feeling that action produced scared him but pleased his core to unfathomable lengths.

"My dear creation…"the soft subtle words the tyrant said sent shivers of sparks in his systems. His pure white optics looked deeply in swirling red, "My beautiful creation, you'll be safe here. I promise." Megatron whispered as Bumblebee stared at him, white optics slowly looked at energon covered derma before leaning forward to lick it. His own taste…

Megatron opened his derma to allow his own glossa to poke out and lick the unexpected youngling. Bumblebee shook in fear and confusion, his processor trying to sort out the given information before the tyrant connected their derma where both of their energon mended together. Bumblebee pulled away with a blush on his face-plate and he looked away from the tyrant.

Megatron smiled at his creation and pulled him closer to his chassis, the tyrant smiled when the confused mech didn't push away. The tyrant smile widens where the smell of the other Autobot's energon reached into the base, his heighten audio receptors capturing laughter from his followers and mere taunts. He felt Bumblebee flinch from the senses and he hushed him to be calm.

Lifting the shaking 'bot he walked out of the berth room and into his throne room where he saw the soldiers laughing at the beaten earth 'bots. Bumblebee turned and his white optics brightened, "Stop…"he whispered before looking at the tyrant, "please-d don't hurt them…"

"shh, you get to have the first taste." Megatron whispered and saw uncertainty and confusion in his optics. Bumblebee shook his helm at the words but the smell of energon clear in the air that had woken the hunger again before he covered his mouth and sensory but found it was already too late.

Megatron whispered to him as he rubbed his back. Turning the mini-bot towards his 'friends' Megatron let him go so he stood there staring with hunger filled optics. Bumblebee lowered his servos before walking forward and outstretching his servos. The closet was Prowl, and he chosen him to be his first.

"Bumblebee…"he heard the ninja mumbled as the mini-bot gotten closer. The other 'cons watching with excitement, the mini-bot shakily move closer to the neck cables as he felt the gold and black mech spark pulse into his own frame. The sound of energon rushing and the mere smell clouded Bumblebee's mind. "It's okay…" was all he heard before he clamped down onto the mech's neck cables.

Megatron smiled as he watch his creation feed, the mini-bot will need some time to get osculated with the change but also who he feeds off of. The tyrant stepped forward where his child was feeding in peace with disbelievable stares at the mini-bot. taking the youngling into his servos he had to pull him away from the mech before he off-lines him from draining.

Bumblebee let out a hiss of disapproval before he was pulled into the tyrant embrace as the other 'cons attacked the 'bots. Megatron glossa poked out before he licked the energon that was on the mini-bot derma, chin and chassis and making the 'bot does not watch the carnage behind him.

The youngling slightly moaned without noticing as pieces of his 'friends' were being torn and flying around behind him.

O.O

**F*cking stories! Do you know how hard it is to make a good chapter or short story without making it like three chapters long! Hard!**

**But anyways this is the begging part of Bumblebee 2: hope you enjoy!**


	2. Consort

Consort

+M Bumblebee x Shockwave/Longarm Animated

Summary: The 'cons have won the war and everyone that is an Autobot is being captured and put into sectors based on their status. But others ran making the 'cons go after them neither to capture, badly damage or kill. Even with a certain mini-bot doesn't want to face his future yet.

Prologue

The sound of pede's slamming down onto the ground in a running motion sounds of fans whirling in attempt to cool down overheating systems. Warnings of near stasis and fuel lines nearly depleted popped up but the 'bot didn't care he just kept running. The sight of Decepticon sigils everywhere made him quicken his pace, he was unable to transform due to the depletion but it didn't stop him.

His audio receptors picked up pede's slamming down behind him, shouts in cybertronian of orders, but he was too scared to follow them. He pushed himself as he can hear them come even closer. Ventilating he wobbled and leaned against the wall as he felt his overheating frame.

Warnings popping of low energon supply and cooling tanks of failing; Bumblebee didn't care anymore, all he wanted was to get away. Then he was pinned against, three sharp clawed digits was all seen before he fought back he felt a pinch on his neck cabals.

Tiredness mixed with a sedative drug defeated Bumblebee a lot quicker than the 'con thought. The yellow and black mini-bot went limb in his grasp, venting heavily to get some cool air into his overworked systems.

The 'con sighed and stood before lifting the mini-bot in bridal style and walked towards the other's who stood not far recollecting themselves from the long run. Silently he prayed to Primus that the mini-bot would be spared.

_**O.O**_

_**Okay it is story time! You see the story one with have it's summary written and like any story selected in chapters…I don't need to tell you that! Anyway reviews!**_

**windviper** : _Hay __your back__. Can I request a longarm bumblebee story. Please_

**Tanisa Bumblebrasil**: _I loved it, please update_

**moonlightnight1**: _Ooh i loved it! Scary good! I can't wait for the next chapter!_

**JazzNProwl's sparklingAriaFyre**: _That was awesome._

**Sammywolfstar**: _Um, I think I'll never look at them the same way again_

_**Hate reviews are highly welcomed as well request!**_


	3. Consort ch 1

Consort

+M Bumblebee x Shockwave/Longarm Animated

Summary: The 'cons have won the war and everyone that is an Autobot is being captured and put into sectors based on their status. But others ran making the 'cons go after them neither to capture, badly damage or kill. Even with a certain mini-bot doesn't want to face his future yet.

Chapter one

He felt warm…safe and clean. His fuel lines refilled as if nothing had happened and none of his seams was overworked in any fashion. His sensors caught the fresh smell of wax and assumed he just had a nightmare. But he felt like he was floating…moving and floating; next to a warm embrace.

Slowly he opened his optics to reveal a soft glow of baby blue. His sights where blurry before he blinked and saw chassis platting that was decoded in purple. Looking up the mini-bot froze when the sight of Shockwave was clear. His optics darted to see more Decepticons lined up, backs facing the walls and staring at them with red glowing optics. Bumblebee started shaking when every thought ran across.

_I'm going to die…_

The mini-bot felt coolant tears gathering, his frame shaking in a noticeable fashion. He closed his optics tightly as is it was a horrible nightmare.

_I don't want to die!_

Then he started prying to Primus above to safeguard his spark. That nothing will happen or that this has to be his worst imagination he came up. He didn't noticed Shockwave look down at him with slight worry of why the mini-bot was shaking.

_Why? Why must this happen?...What have I don-_

Bumblebee stirred out of his thoughts when he felt the 'con holding him move him closer to his chassis. The warmth was welcomed but the mini-bot spark ache from who it belongs to. The mini-bot doesn't want to be here, he wants to be far from here – hiding from the 'cons. No recharge or refuel when running from them.

The mini-bot felt Shockwave position him to stand right in front of the decepticon leader, his vents hitching at the sight the earth 'bots have repeatedly seen during their stay in Detroit city. Which is nothing but ruins now, the mini-bot mourned with Sari that day.

Megatron stared down at him with blazing red optics, his boss-bot axe on the side as some trophy and it made the mini-bot sick to his own tanks. The tyrant looked up at Shockwave before giving a small smile. The mini-bot closed his optics waiting for the death call or to work in the mines till his last day of his own function.

"Consort…" the very words that came out made Bumblebee froze and he knew the other two was not as horrifying then being some 'bots pleasure toy. Shaking the mini-bot felt coolant gather in his optics.

"Thank you my lord." Shockwave said and picked the mini-bot up in bridal style before turning around and leaving. The mini-bot then let the tears loose as little hitches appeared in his vents. This wasn't good…Shockwave kept him close to his own chassis and allowed the youngling to cry his pain and stress away. Silently the 'con prayed to Primus for the mini-bots wellbeing before Bumblebee fell into recharge.

O.O

A red mobile hummed, his hips slightly bent and his red circle optics looking at different fabrics from Kaon. The driver sighed to himself wishing to get better fabric only to come across a sky blue and thought to himself on how he was going to use it. The medic turned to see Shockwave carrying a yellow and black youngling in.

"Knockout…"the single optic mech said to the mobile and noticed him staring before he gave a hard glare. The red medic merely smiled and turned to him.

"So, Pleasure-bot?" Knockout asked as he pointed at the adorable mini-bot on the med-berth. Shockwave stood up at a full attention and gave a cold glare.

"Consort." Shockwave corrected and Knockout let out an 'oh'. "I need you to prepare him his own berth room and get him ready to meet the others as soon as possible." Shockwave said as he walked towards the sliding door before stopping, "One more thing, his name is Bumblebee and don't tell him he is cute or small. He will throw a fit about it." Was all the single optic 'con said before leaving.

Knockout only smiled and looked at the recharging mech on his med-berth. His optics first met the contrast of yellow and black carefully placed and the slimness it gave the mini-bot. the red medic optics noticed how feminine he looked before looking at grey face-plate with parted derma and closed shutters.

Slowly he looked at the sky blue fabric and at the mini-bot and smiled. He knew exactly what to do with the fabric now. Walking to a ruler and he started measuring the mini-bot before placing it down. His sharp digits being careful not to scrape at the unscathed metal.

"Shockwave you have provided me a ticket to get rid of this hideous fabric Kaon provided." Knockout said as he started forming the dress for the young Consort.

_**O.O**_

_**Alright first chapter is up! Now the reviews!**_

_moonlightnight1__ - Seems interesting enough, can't wait for the second part._

_Tanisa Bumblebrasil__ - this chapter leave a thriller in the air loved it, wanted to see a continuation of this love fics that deal with the decepticon victory (not that I like the decepticons, I prefer the autobots, but I love to see them go through this situation ... yes I'm bad ...)_

_Sammywolfstar__ - __If Bumblebee is kill, then some of the cons will be __turn__ into Femmes and I know how to do it!  
-All the cons were hiding behind author-  
Can I have a __request__ of Wasp and Bumblebee, please_.

_windviper__- YES  
I LOVE YOU  
THERE IS NOT ENOUGH OF THISE PAIRING __THANK__ YOUUUUUUU.  
ow it hurts to abuse the caps button.  
again thank you I cant wait to read your next update.  
A Khalid fan_

_SoulBeeGirl__ - awwww cute i wanna see more pretty  
please_

_KaleStarhorn__ - don't mess up or my servent Trecon(my OC) will kill you and thats not a threat thats a promice_

_**Hurray for me! I'm back baby and I will try to update more frequently!**_


	4. Consort ch 2

Consort

+M Bumblebee x Shockwave/Longarm Animated

Summary: The 'cons have won the war and everyone that is an Autobot is being captured and put into sectors based on their status. But others ran making the 'cons go after them neither to capture, badly damage or kill. Even with a certain mini-bot doesn't want to face his future yet.

Chapter two

Blue optics opened when Knockout finished adding the last piece of fabric. The mini-bot sat upward and stared at the red medic before scooting back from the 'con before taking notice of the medical equipment that surrounded them.

"Who are you?!"

"Me, my dead Consort is Knockout. Also if I were you I would show respect." The red medic said looking directly into his sky blue optics and finding the fabric matching pretty well.

"Oh? And why is that?" Bumblebee snapped back.

Knockout smiled, "Do you want me to put that mouth-plate into better use?" Bumblebee opened his derma before closing it as he realize what the 'con meant by that. The medic chuckled before standing up and walked away from the smaller mech, "Don't worry, I can't do that anyway or Megatron and Shockwave will tear me into pieces."

"What…do you mean?"

"Consort's are held for the officers – which I am one but I am not allowed to have any interfacing relationship to you without your full consent." Knockout explained and looked at the mini-bot. "So don't about any-bot forcing you; they can't get away with it. Also since you are a Consort I will need to explain a few things to you."

"A few things?" Bumblebee said with slight worry.

"Yes. Number one, You can choose only one officer as your lover or your guest to keep you company. Two None of the officers can touch you without your consent unless they want to have a word with Megatron. And Three all of the Consort's are Breeder's but much higher than the mere pleasure'bots-So don't worry I took a look at your spark and know you are made for breeder due to your slimness and speed." Knockout told Bumblebee the three simple and fair rules and as the mini-bot pondered this he found himself with more power then he realized at the beginning. "But, you cannot be by yourself or otherwise Megatron is forced to put you up with a officer."

"What?! But I thought you said-"

"I know but we are currently in the rebuilding stage of Cybertron and when need consenting breeders to help us. Though as a bit of an advice don't pick any of the loony officers because they will destroy you in the matter of kliks. And no one whats a little adorable youngling like you damaged." Knockout said with a smile and saw Bumblebee pout at him.

"I am not adorable nor little!"

Knockout merely laughed as he heard the mini-bot rant. Shockwave was right about not calling him that, the medic looked at his chronometer to see he had a few kliks before one of the other officers brings Bumblebee to meet the other consorts. Turning to face the mini-bot once more to see the 'distasteful' Kaon fabric décor the mini-bot nicely and exactly matching the younglings optics. Knockout looked at the blue dress to see it wrap nicely around the mini-bot and gave the curves more to look at and the paint job to admire.

The medic smiled and thought that he could be friends with the youngling in case he has any problems with the other officers or is confused about choosing one. Before Knockout could say anything the door to his med-bay opened to reveal the magneto seeker with some form of a scowl. The medic merely smiled to the SIC before turning back to his 'work'.

"You; lets go." The seeker almost hissed at the mini-bot before turning his back to him and walking out. Bumblebee followed but was far enough from getting hit from the much larger mech.

Starscream then let a smile slip before turning to Bumblebee only to see the mini-bot stopped. The seeker wasn't into sweet but if it means having something to use against others he is willing to take it. "How is the little Consort doing?" the seeker softly said and noticed Bumblebee quizzical expression. "I hope the medic did protrude your frame, or otherwise he had to answer for a lot of things." Starscream said and saw horror cross the mini-bots face-plate.

"W…what? Knockout wouldn't do that!" Bumblebee shouted at the seeker.

"Oh, how do you know?" Starscream asked and the mini-bot had half the processor to scream at the seeker.

"Starscream, what do you think you are doing?" a voice came from behind the seeker and they looked. Shockwave stood at full attention and glared at the seeker for even being near the mini-bot. The seeker wings fluttered before backing off with a snarl and took his leave. The single optic mech looked at Bumblebee before he walked to him.

Bumblebee was about to say something before the 'con picked him up bridal style. The single optic mech turned around and walked down the headed path the mini-bot and seeker was going. Bumblebee was silent before he pouted at the action from the 'con. Laying his helm on the frame the mini-bot had a long thought of his situation.

He couldn't survive on his own and he doubt the 'cons will be very helpful or _nice_ to him during this.

O.O

_**Second chapter and I Hope this one answers some question's for you and as Always! Starscream what are you planning?**_

_**shikyoDEATH**__** -**__**...**__I love it, but at the same time... I don't know what's happening! Please tell me __bumble__ bee is only going to be with one bot! And not gonna be gang banged... Although I still like that idea, but not with bumblebee seing so small delicate and innocent!...I would like to request a megaton x bumble bee! Even though you already made one... Can you make auto bots mean or bad and this lovely tyrant come and save the poor little bee? Or something that makes bumble bee consent to the tyrant? I know, I'm a sap for the fluff smut! Vale!_

_**Okay then I don't really mind long reviews but don't worry I will see if I can do the request after the Consort story and if not try to fit part of it in the next one.**_

_**KaleStarhorn**_ - _nice you live for now and like i said don't mess up or __eles_

…_**.Really? Going with threats now, I can't believe you like this too much or otherwise I have to put this story on hold 'till I can complete 'Save me then Love me'**_

_**Sammywolfstar**_ - _Rise of hands that Megatron dies!_

_**I don't know but Megatron is only doing what Shockwave requested him to do and he is only rewarding the single optic 'con for his loyalty. **_


	5. Consort ch 3

Consort

+M Bumblebee x Shockwave/Longarm Animated

Summary: The 'cons have won the war and everyone that is an Autobot is being captured and put into sectors based on their status. But others ran making the 'cons go after them neither to capture, badly damage or kill. Even with a certain mini-bot doesn't want to face his future yet.

Chapter three

Bumblebee was slightly astonished by the size of his room but mostly how many Consorts were there and some he knew or never seen before in his life-stream. Still Shockwave carrying him inside gave not one but several miscommunications to the other consort's due to the giggling they were making and smiles they gave. The yellow and black mini-bot had to avert his blue optics in order not to blush at the crude comments.

Shockwave seemed not to notice the words or the slight sounds when he set Bumblebee down on the red and white covered berth. "I will be back later with some energon." The single optic 'con said before leaving the mini-bot in the room filled with the others.

The youngster looked at everyone after the door closed and scooted back when a small group came at him, one of armor painted red with slight silver rigid on the ends of the armor wrapped his arms around the mini-bot's neck cables and gave a slight smirk.

"Your first day and you already have some'bot looking to hook your affection." The mech said as the other's giggled.

"Shockwave to? My you must really met his standards." Another said with dark blue painted metal as his optics glowed a bright green. Bumblebee sat there confusion wrapping around his processor before another 'bot pulled him away from the group. Looking up to see blue optics as he felt a pair of derma connecting to his, the mini-bot sat there wide optics as he stared into half-closed ones.

A pair of gasp escaped before the mech pulled away when Bumblebee covered his lips. "H-hotshot?" the yellow and black mech said staring up at the mech.

"Greetings Bumblebee." The other mech said with a small before the elite guard pulled him closer by the waist. The other multi colored consort's watched with slight interest and a bit of jealousy when Hotshot seem to flaunt his 'prize'.

O.O

Shockwave looked over the data-pads; his single optic reading the words from the pad of the latest Autobot deaths. The 'con sighed and set the pad down before he picked up two sets of energon cubes. The officer left his office and walked down the hallway only to come across the magneto seeker's yellow clone – otherwise the suck up. The 'con sighed before the seeker saw him and sped walked to him, the single optic mech merely tried to keep down the urge to rip him apart.

"Greeting's oh wise and glorious Shockwave!" Sunstorm shouted out in his over cheery voice. Shockwave merely nodded not wanting to deal with Starscream clone after what the magneto seeker attempted. "Is Shockwave going to court the luscious Bumblebee?" the yellow seeker said and it took every discipline not to harm the clone.

"What makes you say that Sunstorm?"Shockwave calmly said.

"Because that glint is in your magnificent optic…"Sunstorm said in a mumble as his red optics gleamed with unknown intent. Shockwave stood completely still as he stared at him, replaying the words as he tried to figure out the reason of his strange tone. "Bumblebee is mine – and if your dare touch him I will murder you and pin it to my glorious original."

"Excuse me?" Shockwave said as he glared at the yellow seeker.

"You heard me magnificent Shockwave…he will submit to me than a traitor who harmed his innocent spark…"the mech said and walked off, his wings perked as it showed his confidence. Shockwave had half the processor to blast him but then again Starscream would demand punishment and the tyrant would take away his ability to court one of the consorts. Manly Bumblebee as his punishment – that would piss off the scientist greatly.

"Accursed seekers and their processor set on deception…"shockwave said as he ignored the threat and walked towards the consort's chambers.

O.O

"H-hotshot g-get off!"Bumblebee shouted as he felt the other consort licked his neck cabals. "I-isn't this a part of the rules?!"

Hotshot chuckled before he nibbled on his small yellow horns and shivered from the adorable cry that escaped those vocals, "Nope – were consorts need to stick together if we want anything done." The mech said kissing the mini-bot to be quiet just when the door opened to reveal Shockwave. The 'con stared at the intruding mech touching his long waited prize. "Oops…" Hotshot mumbled before his servo lifts up one of the mini-bot's legs to pose over his hip – allowing the blue cloth to show his interface panel.

Bumblebee squeaked before pushing Hotshot off of him and scooting away from the edge of the berth. "Since when did you turn all perverted?"The youngling mumbled as he turned away from the mech on the floor. Shockwave stood there and blinked as the scene from a few seconds earlier was still circulating in his processor.

The 'con shook his helm and walked near Bumblebee before shooting a glare at Hotshot and watched the former Autobot elite guy ran off. Shockwave handed the energon cube to Bumblebee and watched him take it and drank the high grade substance. The 'con merely chuckled when the youngling slightly coughed from its strong taste and looked up at him.

"It is the best from Vos, strong enough to shut Starscream up for three orns if Megatron would buy some more."Starscream said as he held his own. Bumblebee looked at his again and took a small sip of it before he laid his helm down onto Shockwave lap.

The silence was long and unnerving to both of them as they watched three fourths of the consorts being pulled away from their rooms and chosen partners. Bumblebee looked up at him unaware of what he would do next will start a long interesting event to the entire 'con army.

"S..Shockwave…"His subtle voice slightly slurred from the now empty cube and the 'con took note, "I..s-still have feelings for you from…boot-camp." Then the mini-bot fell asleep.

**O.O**

_**Finally! I got around in updating some stuff today and probably before this weekend if I'm lucky enough! So yea sorry for the long wait since I was trying to figure out how to make this next chapter work…oh yea reviews!**_

**Sammywolfstar** _4/4/13 . chapter 4_

_Fine, Megatron lives for now, but Starscream better be dead_

_**Sadly I am not bringing Starscream into any more future chapters of this story…that's right his clones will be in here but no Starscream not even Megatron of Lugnot…not even Blitzwing – sorry to burst ya'lls bubbles!**_

**shikyoDEATH** _4/5/13 . chapter 4_

_Sorry if the last review was long and if this one turns out also to be as well, but __thank you__ and I love the update! ...about save me then love...I would also like that one updated... You don't have to work on my request! Just update that one since I really just wanted more bumblebee and megatron... So yeah please and thank you! Vale!_

_**I don't mind them it's just I don't like reading long reviews that kind of makes me feel I am reading a bad fic that starts with an awesome summary but ends up terrible…sorry if 'Save me then Love me' ends up that way guys but there will be no Megatron or 'bee sex in it what so ever…yea..But I do like Megatron and 'bee fics where megatron is being nice to the youngling and all…sometimes I will read 'bee fics of him being rape but after a while I want some fluff between enmies…that's what this site needs! Megatronx'bee fluff! No more rape! (Guilty by some charges…) but still.**_


	6. Consort ending

Consort

Chapter Four

Bumblebee woke with his processor screaming in pain, he groaned before rolling onto his side and into another mech embrace which five clawed digits slid upon his frame. The mini-bot optics shot open and he pushed away before falling onto the marbled floor. "Awww, Why you do that my beautiful sunflower?"

"S-sunstorm?! What are you doing here?! Especially in my berth!" Bumblebee shouted at the yellow and orange seeker stirring the other consort's from their recharge. The seeker gave a gentle smile before he sat at the edge of the berth, tilting his helm slightly and gave a clueless facial expression.

"I was a bit lonely and decided to come here, then I saw you by yourself and thought it would be nice we recharge together." Sunstorm said, as if he didn't do anything wrong. The other's started giggling but was silenced when the door opened and reveal Shockwave walking in with two cubes of energon. Looking up he saw the seeker sitting on 'his' mini-bots berth and said the mini-bot on the floor right beside it.

"Sunstorm…get out." The 'con said with a slight death threat to his own tone. The seeker gave him a small glare before a smile slipped. The seeker got up before he left the room but no one seems to notice the scheming look on his face-plate.

Shockwave continued in before he sat onto the berth before the mini-bot climbed back on. "I don't want you around that seeker…" Shockwave said before he handed the consort the cube – which seem not to be listening or just too hungry to respond to what he was saying.

"I can understand that you don't want me near me, but isn't it my choice to be near who I want to be near?" Bumblebee asked the single optic mech with a slight amusement in the conversations. The 'con looked at the mini-bot before venting a sigh at him and sipped his energon.

"Bumblebee…." Shockwave said before he put down his cube and look to see the youngling one quarter finished with his. The larger mech talons touched the mini-bot side and felt him flinch before relaxing in the touch. "Will you be my consort?" the mech whispered that part in the 'bot audio receivers.

The youngster opened his derma to answer before a large shattering sound reverberated across the base causing the other consort a commotion. Shockwave pulled away before he got up and walked swiftly to the door, "Stay here – **all** of you!" he said as he left. The door closed swiftly behind leaving the consort's to stick by each other.

Bumblebee pouted before standing up and activating his stingers – which much to his surprise is still on him and hasn't been shut down. Snapping out of his surprised state when the door was blown off and smoke quickly filled the room the consort started screaming. Bumblebee felt himself being grabbed before a bag was placed over his helm and cuffs snapping on his wrist before he was lifted up. Bumblebee could only cough as the mech ran out of the room and other shouts were blurted – but one was very clear to him; the sound of Hot-shot voice telling them where to go and how to get there.

O.O

Everything was a blurry, when the bag was taken off his helm his optics lit to watch the main base of the decepticons blew up- His optics staring at it in disbelief before he was pulled into a hug by a larger mech who was decoyed in red and blue colors; "Boss-bot?" was the only thing that slipped. Coolant leaking out of his optics before he returned the hug – "I…I thought you were off-line…"

"So did I…" the prime said with a slight smile on his face-plate before he let the mini-bot go. The cuffs unlatched themselves before he gave a shivering vent and looked up completely.

"So…did we win?" he asked and the prime nodded. "What happened to Shockwave?" a frown settled on the prime face-plate before he looked at the medic's working on the 'con that was currently in stasis.

"He had…a confrontation with some of the men but we handled it….though I have to say – I am very surprised that your plan actually worked little buddy." Optimus said and the mini-bot laughed at the comment.

_**O.O**_

_**done! No more chapters! It's done! Sorry if it's confusing but I really needed to end this to start working on other things! Any ways time to review and comment on a lot of things such as I am only putting five or less story chapters up here and don't argue with me!**_

**shikyoDEATH** - _I agree! More fluff! I will still read '__Save__ me then love me' even if there is no sex. I am just a hopeless romantic ;) I love how this chapter or part of story is going! Cat wait for more...although I still can. Anyway good luck on our stuff and have a great day! Vale!_

_**Thank you for the support and sorry if this isn't how you wanted it to turn out – because I desperately wanted this one to end so I can start posting other Bumblebeex couples….Shockwave survived though!**_

**Sammywolfstar** - _Damn it, but atleast tell me one of the bots that hurts Bee will die?_

_**There! Someone died…a whole lot of 'bots/fem's died… oh well! I had a dark amusment going on and I finally soothed it!**_

_**Now then! Let's see what other twisted horrors' I can come up with…**_


	7. Love letter

Love letter

Boot camp was one that everyone thought they can change their own life-stream but instead it turns out like the pits. A yellow and black mini-bot sighed as he walked to the wash wracks after getting his aft chewed out by the aft head himself. The mini-bot felt sore as he slowly walked in, last to take shower and last to go to the bunkrooms to rest.

One thing the mini-bot wasn't suspecting was his locker open when he walked in, the youngling blinked at it before he started freaking out and ran at it to see if anything was stolen or taken from the small locker. Checking to see his items were accounted for before he placed everything back into the metallic locker. As he lifts one of his spare platting a blue envelope slipped out and his blue optics blinked when he saw it.

Placing the peace up before he picked up the enveloped and opened it so see a letter for him, old fashioned so it wouldn't be traced by him or any other 'bot. He stared at the letter before he focused his tired CPU to at least read whatever joke or mess up mind would do this to him so late.

The yellow and black mini-bot read a small part of it before his blue optics widen when he continued.

_Sweet little Golden bug, your wings buzz with glee that seem to pointless in such conditions. Your smile bright and allows the cherry lights of the Allspark to flicker its true purity through you alone then others around. How I wanted to take you away, to spare the pain and listen to your sweet melody._

_My golden bug how I wish to save you from the pain and grief and watch your childish tactics continue that continues to make me smile so._

The youngling couldn't continue ready before he looked around the locker room for any more clues or this might just be a mere and pure fluke. Bumblebee intake slightly hitch as a blush came across his features and he look at the letter once more before putting it back into the envelope and place it into his sub-compartment. After a long shower and a chance to relax as he wondered back to the bunk-room before he slipped to peaceful recharge.

O.O

Training was pits like always bit the good news about it was he didn't get his aft chewed by the aft-head and for once he is able to go to the wash wracks to cure his sore platting and wires. As everyone was talking and some making cheeky comments like always but all new if relationships were caught Sentinel would harassed them like no Orn is tomorrow.

When Bumblebee replaced his dented platting another blue envelope slipped out and he didn't notice it until Wasp snatched it up. "What is this Bumbler? Got a crush or something?" the green mech said as the yellow youngling looked at him before the blue envelope.

"What!? No, give that back Wasp!" Bumblebee shouted out as every 'bot looked in their direction and Iornhide held the yellow mechling back. "I'm serous Wasp give that back!"

"Let's see here…" The green mech said as he opened the envelope and his blue optics brightens a bit. "Oh?"

"What's the holdup Wasp we want to hear it?" one of the other mechs shouted out and Wasp merely smiled.

"It seems Bumbler got a secret Admirer, though I don't understand why someone would waste their time on you." Wasp laughed a bit. Outside the wash wracks Sentinel was walking around before he heard the commotion and walked to the door to see Bumblebee struggling against Ironhide grip while shouted at Wasp to stop as every 'bot else watched and waited to see what happen next.

"_Dear my little_ _Goldbug, you optics shin as clearest of sky blue days, your smile pure and brings me breathless as I see you. Your color may represent friendship but to me your kind gentle spark needs love deep and intimate. My lovely bug you will soon flutter your beautiful wings in the crystal guardians with no cage, no one to judge and no hate but carefree thoughts as the world is your playground._" Wasp said as he blinked at each word he read before he looked at the other side to see nothing, no date night, no time or place and it irritated him greatly that someone would go this deep for a annoying peace of scrape.

The next thing everyone knew Bumblebee punched Wasp in the face before he proceeded to beat the slag out of him. Later the day was not as pleasant as beating up Wasp for the first time, though he had to sit with him in the very same room to answer to Sentinel Minor. One Bumblebee had to answer about his cheap trick of getting out of larger mechs holds, which lead Ironhide in the med-bay.

What pissed Bumblebee off even more is that Wasp was told to leave and even if threatened if he ever did that again he would kick him out along with dishonorable mentions and discharge. Bumblebee was now stuck with the aft with his now punishment.

Sentinel only walked around the office, talking about what it meant to be an elite guard and this entire scrape Bumblebee already knew about. One thing he did not expect was the minor to get to close for his personal space, his servos ran down his frame and his digits somehow found his sensitive spots.

Bumblebee flinched as he tensed up when the minor's servo slipped between his legs. "What are-"the mini-bot was cut off as the larger mech derma covered his own. Bumblebee shivered; his frame was heating up and it was by the aft head of all bots. Bumblebee felt himself being pushed slightly into the chair as the larger mech continued to fondle with him.

"nnnggh ah!" the mini-bot shuddered as large digits attempted to enter some gaps in his armor platting. The frame heated to the point where his cooling fans kicked on, the next thing happened in a haze as he then found himself on top of the desk with the minor on top of him.

His legs were spread and somehow his interface panel was removed. Bumblebee blinked as he tried to get his thoughts back before digits slipped into his valve. The mini-bot bucked slightly as the minor continued his menstruation. Bumblebee gasped and moaned while he withered under the drill sergeant but at the same time he was trying to get his thoughts back.

"Shush my Golden bug." Sentinel whispered and the mini-bot optics widened. "Relax and enjoy my basking love, allow your frame to be adorned this once as it would be in the future Goldbug. Let your shell sparkle as the sun shine upon you."

Bumblebee blue optics closed tightly as he shivered from the new action. The very fondles continued before the digits were removed and something larger was being pushed inside his valve. Bumblebee optics snapped open to see the minor's spike slowly going inside the smaller frame. Bumblebee derma opened to say stop but only silence overcame him as the spike only made pleasant tingles spread throughout his entire being.

Bumblebee legs dangled in the air, sweet and soft moans escaped his vocallizer. The thrust that Sentinel presented were rough or painfully fast but enough to help Bumblebee to get used to the size. Bumblebee couldn't move, he couldn't even return the pleasure since the larger mech held his wrist components down as the minor free servo was resting on his hip.

The mini-bot shivered before he felt overload coming, the bot attempted to buck his own hips to return the favor before it was held in place. "Relax my Golden bug – this is only all about you." Bumblebee shivered before he closed his optics as the stimulating pleasure increased.

O.O

Bumblebee worked really hard the next day – finding a new burst of energy as he worked a lot better than the past few days of boot camp. A bright smile on grey face-plate seeing that he managed to hit each target without making an idiot out of him, when he turned around his blue optics caught Sentinel Minor with a smile.

A bright blush appeared on his face-plate before he walked off with his larger green friend and tried to avoid contact with his super officer. Sadly it is going to be a lot harder with the recent events.

_**O.O**_

_**Hehehe Sentinel and Bumblebee pairing…I'm werid! :D Anyways I am thinking of doing something special…that's right – kink time so any Bumblebee pairing and kink but you have to explain that kink to me because I am not researching it…(okay maybe I will to make sure) and whatever kink seems to pop out more is getting a story for it written up and their name up as a winner.**_

_**So get them up!**_

_**All reviews are based off last story – holding on stories for a while.**_


End file.
